littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack
LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack is an original DLC Level Kit for LittleBigPlanet 2. It contains new functionality such as the Wormhole, the Remote Tag Sensor, and the ability to play LBP2 on your PlayStation Vita. Plot The story begins with Sackboy going out through Space with his Spaceship, when suddenly his ship malfunction, and ends us falling into San Crispin Prison, inside the prison, the pirates, Captain Wiseduck, Tom, Wiggins were thinking a way to escape, but Sackboy's Ship ends up crashing into there sell causing the door to broke and causing the alarm to go off, Wiseduck plans to steal there Treasure Map from Warden Crumb, so he gives Sackboy Digital First Mate and meet them at the Warden's Office, after navigating, Sackboy finds the Map, but Warden tells them that there too late, and he plans enter the planet "Dubloon" to destroy the Treasure they seek, and trapped Sackboy in a sell, the Digital First Mate opens up a Worm Hole to go outside the ship, Sackboy navigate through the ship, they manage to escape the prison and boost to Dubloon, they soon end up running out of Gas, but they saw a Barn-Ship Called the "SS Bumpkins", after Navigating through the ship they then ride with Beaky Clucksworth and fastly enter Dubloon where Sackboy had to Navigate through a Broken Ship with a red X mark, after navigating, Sackboy finds the Treasure, buts its the Warden again who is inside the treasure, and tells Sackboy that the real Treasure is his, and escaped his Pod that turns out to be a robot of his, so Sackboy had to the fight the Mech by shooting the eggs out of the Chicken, after some shooting while Navigating through the Warden's robot, he soons find the Warden, but the Warden escaped, but ends up being Trapped by Wiseduck, and Sackboy manage to escape the before it Blows up, the Pirates Manage to get there Ship back, and trapped The Warden inside a Space Pod, and shoot him out through Space, and Wiseduck and crew repairs Sackboy's Ship, and Sackboy rides home, Wiseduck tells One of the Pirates, Tom, about the Treasure, but Tom Accidentally Put the Treasure in the same Pod that the Warden was in, The Story ends with the Warden seeing Floating Pieces of Treasure inside the Space Pod. Levels *Ram Raider (Cutscene) *Escape from San Crispin *Breakdown (Cutscene) *Hen-o-morph Encounter *The Pleasure of Treasure *Jailing Time! A Robot Warden Appears - Boss Level *The Letter ARGH! (cutscene) *Space Spinner - Side Level *Poultry Panic - Side Level Characters *Captain Wiseduck *Tom *Wiggins *Warden Crumb *Beaky Clucksworth *Digital First Mate Locations *SS Bumpkins *San Crispin Prison *Space *Dubloon New Items Tools *Wormhole *Tag Radar *Vitanator *Remote Tag Sensor Materials *Air Vent *Cables *Camera Lens Grip *Divot Metal Tile *Farmship Floor *Hazard Painted Metal *Hazardous Waste *Holographic Metal *Hot Metal *Metal Grating *Metal Slats *Metal Wall Panels 1 *Metal Wall Panels 2 *Metal Wall Panels 3 *Riveted Panels *Rusty Metal *Rusty Tracks *Shutter Tile *Solar Panels *Space Suit *Steel & Rubber Grip Floor *Steel Plate *Straw *Tarnished Metal *Vita Touch Material Objects Stickers Decorations Costumes *Holo-suit *Space Pirate Captain *Space Warden *Space Pilot *Space Suit Backgrounds *Spaceship Background Music * 'Escape from San Crispin' by Winifred Phillips * 'Hen-o-morph Encounter' by Winifred Phillips * 'The Pleasure of Treasure' by Winifred Phillips Sound Objects *Cross-Controller Pins/Trophies *"Final Frontier" - Ace all the Cross-Controller levels. *"Bounty Hunter" - Grab all the Prize Bubbles in Story Mode. *"In Space..." - Complete the Cross-Controller Pack story. *"Astrophysicist" - Complete all the Cross-Controller Pack Tutorials *"Unidentified Feathered Object" - Hatch and catch 10 Golden Chickens in Poultry Panic. *"Never Tell Me The Odds" - Perform a perfect run in Space Spinner. *"Jeffries Tubes" - Play 5 Community Cross-Controller Levels. *"Red Shirt" - Play one or more Cross-Controller Story Levels with a friend. *"Captain's Chair" - Use a Vitanator in a level you create. *"Einstein-Rosen Bridger" - Use a Wormhole in a level you create. *"Sensor Array" - Use a Remote Tag Sensor in a level you create. *"Ground Control" - Use a Tag Radar in a level you create. *"Giant Steps" - Go for a Spacewalk. Trivia *It is one of the three original story level kits, the others being LittleBigPlanet 2: The Move Pack: Rise of the Cakeling and LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home. *The PS Vita side uses the same engine as LittleBigPlanet PS Vita. However, they are not compatible. *The pack is not usable in the PS4 version of LittleBigPlanet 3 due to compatibility issues. Instead, the developers released the Sci-Fi Pack, which contains all the collectible items and is free if you brought the Cross-Controller Pack. *This is the first DLC that was not developed by Media Molecule. Instead it was developed by Sumo Digital. *The Wormhole and Remote Tag Sensor are included for free in LittleBigPlanet 3. Category:Cross-Controller Pack Category:Story Level Kits Category:Downloadable Content Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Level Kits Category:LittleBigPlanet 3